The prohibitive cost of cancer care has been widely described. Cancer treatment received by patients with insurance can still result in a considerable financial burden. Non-adherence is one of the best-studied outcomes resulting from higher care costs. Financial distress has also been linked to changes in treatment related decision making, including the decision against a treatment course because of cost. Addressing the costs of cancer care in the clinic is now described as a component of high-quality patient-centered care. Our overarching goal is to develop and evaluate CancerCostDetox, a cancer care decision support system with special focus on assessing patients? risk in financial hardship, calculating patients? out-of-pocket costs for different treatment options and facilitating the comparison of treatment options in terms of both effectiveness and cost, and providing tailored financial resources in alleviating the financial burden.